Illegitmate Child
by EnvisonSapphaire
Summary: In Harry's second year, a first year by the name of Avril Potter arrives at Hogwarts with a mysterious past. Who is Avril Potter and why does she share the same name as Harry? This is the story of a girl who was never supposed to exist. *Does not follow canon after HPSS*
1. Prologue

ILLEGITMATE CHILD

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe and all it is! I own nadda, zip, zilch!

Reviews are welcomed, but please refrain from flaming this story. I definitely accept constructive criticism as I want to become a better writer. Thank you very much, I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoy imagining the plot and putting it in words for all to read.

Prologue:

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat back in his chair at his desk with all his silver spindly, odd-looking instruments placed in perfect disarray, exactly as he wanted it. The man sighed in exhaustion, staring at the massive amount of paperwork that lay at his desk. Absentmindedly, Dumbledore twirled his wand between each long finger.

You see, it had been a long and arduous day for the Headmaster. He had loads and loads of work to go through. Dumbledore spent his day sifting through his professors' curriculums for the following year for approval and filling out dull paperwork of his own.

Not to mention, the Hogwarts caretaker, Mr. Filch begged the Headmaster to allow the punishments of old to be revived at Hogwarts. As Dumbledore did year after year, he patiently explained to Mr. Filch why he would not approve of such a thing. It had been a tiring day, indeed and tomorrow would be no exception!

The wizened old man began to doze off into a light sleep. His head sagging slightly, his electric blue eyes barely seen under his drooping eyelids, and his silver spectacles sliding down to the tip of his crooked nose. Breathing steady and deeply, Dumbledore began to relax into his chair.

"Albus…Albus…ALBUS!" Dumbledore jerked wake. "Huh? What? Oh Minerva, dear! What a fright you gave me…" He cast a weary smile and tried to stifle a yawn, peering at the witch in front of his desk.

Minerva McGonagall stood across the Headmaster's desk with a piece of parchment in her hand. The Deputy Headmistress didn't look very much better than her counterpart sitting at his desk stretching his old bones and joints. McGonagall's hair was not in its usual tight bun, it was rather dishelved and there were runaway strands of hair loose from the bun. The lines of age and weariness etched upon her face.

"My lady, do sit down and tell me what I owe to your most wonderful presence. Lemon drop, Minerva?"

"No thank you, Albus. You know I've no fondness for those muggle sweets," shaking her head at the Headmaster's unusual love for muggle sweets. Dumbledore smiled and unsticked a lemon drop and began sucking happily at the sweet.

Minerva sighed, "Albus, I was going through the usual list of new students for the following year. I came upon a rather unusual name. It's a familiar and unfamiliar name."

"Familiar and unfamiliar? Why that's a contradiction, Minerva." Dumbledore chuckled as McGonagall rolled her eyes at the Headmaster's twinkling eyes.

"The child's name is Avril Potter, Albus. As far as I knew, Harry was the last in the Potter family line," McGonagall replied.

Dumbledore leaned forward on his desk and interlaced his fingers together, "hmm…Harry is the last of the Potters."

"Well apparently not, Headmaster. You know the roster doesn't lie; it records every child born in Britain that has magic in their veins. What's strange Albus is that this girl's address is in Bradford, Massachusetts…in the states." McGonagall handed over the parchment to Dumbledore.

"Strange indeed, now why wasn't she recorded at the Salem Witches Institute instead?" Dumbledore's brow furrowed in deep thought as he scanned the parchment.

"I already spoke with the Headmistress, Janet Cornwell. She knows of no Avril Potter, she doesn't even appear on their roster," Minerva sighed.

"Very well, Minerva. Write up Miss Potter's acceptance letter and I personally will see that she gets it." Pinching his nose, he waved a hand of dismissal.

Rising from her seat, McGonagall cast a sympathetic glance at Dumbledore, "Be sure to get a good night's rest, Albus or I'll sic Poppy on you. It's been a wearisome day"

"Minerva, you know I wouldn't dream of disobeying you lest you sic the school nurse on me!" Dumbledore chuckled and rose to his full height.

With a smirk and a graceful swish of her cloak, the Headmistress took her leave. Dumbledore extinguished the candles and retreated to his private rooms.


	2. Coming Home?

COMING HOME?

Bright light filled the room; it was harsh, unforgiving, and brutal on the eyes. Moans and groans could be heard emanating from the beds. One lump underneath the blanket was shoving her head under her pillows in a feeble attempt to escape the hard light. Another was burrowing under her covers and the last one in the furthermost corner of the room slowly sat up in her bed squinting her big blue eyes and sighed in defeat-it was time to wake up and face the day ahead.

"Rise and shine little ladies! We gotta get moving." A jovial voice issued from a plump, kind faced woman with untamed salt and pepper hair.

She strode into the large three bed room and gently pulled the pillow away from the little girl closest to the door.

"Puh-leaseeee goes away Vicki!" the child whined.

Chuckling, Vicki replied, "now, now Lizzy once you get something in that belly of yours, you'll just be peachy keen!"

"Erin, good morning sunshine!" Vicki walked over to the other child hidden under a sea of blankets and tugged away the covers. Little Erin released her death grip and blearily blinked away the sleepiness in her eyes.

Over in the corner, there was a little girl with long, shimmering blonde hair down to the middle of her back. She had ocean blue eyes and she was staring out the window next to her bed with sadness. Vicki smiled forlornly at the child who just lost her mother.

As the two curly, black haired children ambled out of the bedroom groaning about their chores, Vicki sat next to the sad child.

"Avril dear, how was your first night?" Avril tore her gaze from the window and regarded the older woman with an awkward smile, unsure of what to say.

"Are you settling in, sweetie?" Vicki asked the girl.

Avril sighed and bobbed her head. The truth was, Avril hated being at the group home for children. She just wanted nothing more than to be with her mom, her heart was pierced with the grief of losing her mom.

"I think I'll go to the potty and wash up now. I'm fine, really." Avril stood and made her way out of the bedroom.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Bradford, Massachusetts there laid a small, unplottable wizarding community with a mere population of one-hundred. Muggles only saw an abandoned, fenced in nuclear plant. It was called Serenity Village.

Now in the heart of the little village, there sat a popular tavern and inn, Wishing Wells. It never fails to be packed in with witches and wizards there for a drink or two.

As of right then, there was quite the commotion going on in the small bar. The barkeeper, Bob, a young wizard in his early twenties was wiping down his bar. He had a stout, muscular build body and curly auburn hair had a candid grin on his sun kissed face.

Witches and wizards of all ages were making small talk and having a hearty laugh or two as they ate their lunches at the small, round, and weathered wooden tables. In the midst of the chatter and robes, there stood a tall, aged wizard with sparkling blue robes that went with his eyes and a blue pointed hat that was bent.

With a toothy smile in his long, bushy silver beard, Albus Dumbledore was chatting with a short, balding man who was wearing velvet maroon robes and sported a grey goatee.

"Well Mr. Nicholas, I'm afraid I must bid you farewell and I wish your grandson the best of luck in his training this year." Albus said with twinkling eyes.

"You Brits are so polite!" Chuckling, the man shook Dumbledore's hand.

"You can call me Tommy, how many times do I gotta tell ya? Welcome back to the states, old buddy and enjoy yourself!"

Dumbledore strode out of the tavern like a graceful swan. Feeling quite rejuvenated from spending time with an old friend, he set out to meet this little mystery known as Avril Potter. As he walked down the cobblestone road lined with little cottages, he hummed softly to himself. After a few turns, Albus found his friend Edward's cottage at the edge of the village and made quick haste to retrieve the portkey from Edward's wife Katrina.

Taking hold of the tin can and activating the portkey; the last thing Dumbledore saw before he felt the familiar jerk at his navel was the sitting room of Edward's cottage. Bracing his knees for the impact, his feet slammed into the ground. Groaning, Dumbledore bent over rubbing his knees. "I am far too old to be doing this…" muttered the Headmaster.

Finally a quarter mile away from finding out who this child was, Dumbledore marched briskly along Highland street and paid close attention to each house number- 110, 111, 112, 113, and there it was, 114 Highland street, the residence of Avril Potter.

As Dumbledore stood before the house, he allowed his eyes to take in the scenery before him. It was a large house, painted blue with white shutters and stained oak front and side porches. On the front porch was a sign, "The Van Buren Home for Youth."

The driveway was graveled and very long, longer than the house itself was. There you could see in the distance, two grey vans, four cars, a Harley-Davidson motorcycle that closely resembled Sirius's bike, and a large playground.

Albus strode to the front door, composing himself and smoothing his robes, he halted and noticed his attire.

"Dear me, I must have forgotten in all the excitement." The man smiled and took a sideways glance both ways and with a flick of his wand, he found himself wearing a pressed blue oxford shirt, beige pants, and shiny, brown loafers. He nodded in satisfaction, rang the doorbell and patiently waited.

Not a moment later, the door opened and there stood a woman with dark brown tresses and chocolate brown eyes. With a friendly smile, the woman greeted Dumbledore. "Hello there! Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I presume Mr. Morse got the message from Mr. Nicholas that I would be here to speak to Avril Potter?" The wizard smiled congenially.

"Interesting name, where are you from?" The woman asked curiously.

"I'm from the United Kingdom, my lady." Dumbledore replied.

"Neat! Well, come in. My name is Renee. The director did inform us that someone would be by to see Avril today." Renee led the tall wizard through a quaint dining area with two long wooden tables and into the main foyer.

"Please have a seat sir and I'll fetch Guy for you." Dumbledore took a seat in a soft plush armchair and his eyes traveled the room, absorbing his surroundings. The house was old, it was a Victorian era home and the foyer was excellently restored to its original glory.

The Headmaster rose as a tall, thin man with long grey hair, pulled back into a pony tail and a handlebar mustache approached Dumbledore.

"You must be Mr. Dumbledore. My name is Guy, Guy Morse. I'm the director here at Van Buren." The men shook hands and Guy gestured for the Headmaster to follow.

"We'll use my office and talk about what brings you here today." The men walked into a cozy, warm office. The office was cluttered and on the floor was a framed picture of Yosemite Sam.

"Please have a seat, Mr. Dumbledore." The men sat in their respective chairs.

"From what Tom Nicholas told me, Avril appeared on your school's roster and you are here to investigate the matter?" Guy asked Albus.

"I take it that you are aware of the existence of magic, correct?" Dumbledore observed Guy as he nodded.

"Avril Potter is on our school roster to begin her first year at Hogwarts. However as she is living in the states, I am not quite sure how she came to be on our roster nor do I know of about her family of origin." Dumbledore paused for a moment and then continued, "What do you know about her family of origin?"

"I know very little about her family, actually. All we do know is that her mother, Felecia Collinsworth passed away two days ago from a drug overdose. The father is not in the picture, we have no clue who her father is but maybe, Avril can tell you more herself. We also do know that Felecia was from England and had a green card here in the United States." Guy sat back in his chair and rubbed the palms of his hands together; producing a muffled, popping noise.

Both of the men sat in silence as Dumbledore reflected upon this shocking news about Avril's mother. You see, Dumbledore knew Felecia well and had not seen her well over nigh ten years.

"I knew Felecia," Dumbledore broke the silence. "She vanished without a trace just before Lord Voldemort fell. I thought her dead."

Marveling at this new bit of information; Dumbledore asked, "May I speak with Avril?"

Reaching for the phone, Guy spoke into the intercom. "Hey Vicki, could you bring Avril to my office, please?"

Smiling, "She'll be here in a moment." Guy tapped his fingers on his desktop.

Not a moment too soon, a knock breaks the silence in the office and Guy opens the door to reveal a petite and small girl for her age. She steps into the room and plops herself down in an armchair much too large for her tiny frame opposite Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore held his breath; in front of him was a replica of his former student and colleague Felecia Collinsworth.

_She looks just like her mother, _thought Dumbledore.

"Hello Miss Potter, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am very pleased to meet you, young lady." He outstretched his arm to the girl baring a lemon drop in the palm of his hand.

"Would you like one, my dear?" Avril nodded and took the lemon drop from the older wizard's open hand.

Avril beheld the piece of candy and glanced at the old man. She was leery, he seemed strange and had a funny name, she thought. But so far, he was being nice to her. She would see what he wanted.

A rustling noise emerged from the silence and Avril jerked her head in Dumbledore's direction. The Headmaster was pulling out an envelope, a fancy brown envelope with her name on it. Handing it to her, "This is for you, Avril."

Reading the envelope, it said: "To Avril Potter, 114 Highland Street, Bradford, Massachusetts, United States." Turning it over in her small hands, there was a red seal with the Hogwarts Crest stamped into the wax.

Breaking the seal, she pulled out the letter and began reading its contents.

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at _

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a_

_list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1._

_We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Avril sat stunned and gaped at the letter in her hands.

"Ahem, Miss Potter, as I'm sure you know your mother was a witch-"Avril stood up abruptly form her chair and crossed her arms.

"No I didn't know that! My mom never said anything like that to me!"

"Avril, please sit down and take a breather." Guy gently spoke. Heeding his advice, she sat down and took a deep breath.

"Avril, my dear. I knew your mother very well and I've worked with her closely in the past. She was a very gifted and bright woman. You look remarkably like your mother, a carbon copy I daresay, with the striking blue eyes and golden blonde hair." The Headmaster beamed at the child opposite him.

"Well I didn't know about this, my mom never told me. I don't know much about her life I guess." The child murmured.

"What do you know of her? Your mom?" Dumbledore probed.

Sighing and turning her head away, towards the window. "She was a drinker and a drug user. Mom used bad drugs; she gave herself shots of them." Tears threatened to fall from her faraway azure orbs and she suppressed a sob. Willing the tears away, she refused to be weak in front of a stranger.

"I know that she was from England and that I was born there but she moved to New York City as soon as I was born then later when I was five, we moved out to Salem." Avril stared hard out the window.

Sighing, Dumbledore inquired further. "What do you know of your father, Avril?"

Shifting her gaze from the window, she looked upon the headmaster. "I don't know much," Avril sighed.

"But I do know that mom told me that she gave me my dad's last name cuz it was the proper thing to do. His name is James Potter. Also that they were drunk when I was made and that he was married or something like that." Avril moved her eyes to the carpeted floor dejectedly.

_JAMES POTTER! He had an affair with Felecia! Oh dear, this is mind-boggling, _thought the Headmaster.

"Well my child that clears matters up for us. It's curious though; do you know why your mum moved here?"

Shaking her head, Avril said, "Nope, not a clue."

Grinning, Avril challenged the wizard before here. "Show me some magic; I want to see it before I believe you!"

Chortling, Albus pulled out his wand and went to reach for a pen on the director's desk. "May I?" The director smiled in approval.

With a swish of his wand and a muttered incantation, the pen turned into a stunning rose. Dumbledore placed the delicate rose into the little girl's outstretched hands with a gentle smile.

Her sapphire eyes widened with awe and she gawped in astonishment. Grinning, Avril said, "Amazing! I wanna learn how to do that magic!"

"Wonderful, my girl and so you shall learn how to do so! Now we will take you back home my dear child. We shall be departing today as soon as you are ready to take leave." Dumbledore grinned and rose to his full height.

Avril looked up at the man and gulped, the man sure was strange and big but he hadn't been mean to her and he didn't try to hurt her. She made a decision to trust him, something she wouldn't ordinarily do. Nodding her head, she said, "I'm ready when you are mister."


	3. Discoveries

DISCOVERIES

It had been a tiring day for Avril. Dumbledore had apparated with her to several different locations to prevent splinching during the long distance traveling they had to cover. She didn't enjoy feeling as if though her lungs were collapsing and deflating on her. Avril was thankful when they arrived at Hogsmeade. By this time, she was feeling nauseated and her face had turned a nasty shade of green.

"You did excellent, Miss Potter. I'm rather surprised you didn't become sick earlier." Dumbledore spoke as he rubbed the child's small back in a circular motion.

"I never wanna do that again," choked Avril, she took a few steadying deep breaths to relax herself.

"Are you well enough to walk yet?" asked Dumbledore. Avril nodded shakily and peered up at the old man. No more than three steps forwards, the girl bent over and heaved, emptying the contents of her stomach.

"Oh dear," Dumbledore froze behind the child and pulled back her long hair from her face and waited until the vomiting stopped.

Avril's shoulders shook from the effort and she groaned. When she opened her eyes, she grimaced. Her white sneakers were covered in her lunch.

_At least I feel better_, thought Avril.

Waving his wand, Dumbledore muttered, "evanesco." The girl smiled shyly and said, "thank you, sir."

"You are very welcome, my child. I do hope you are feeling much better now?" inquired the Headmaster with concern etched in his features.

"Uh huh, better than before." Avril wiped the thin film of sweat from her brow and sighed.

"You are sure?" Dumbledore examined the girl and she nodded.

"Then let us be off now, Miss Potter." Dumbledore took the girl by the hand and led the way.

When the pair arrived at the front gates of Hogwarts, Avril gasped in awe and wonder at the sight of the enormous castle before her eyes. "It's huge, mister!" squeaked Avril.

Chortling, Dumbledore beamed at the little child next to him. "That it is, just wait until you see the interior of the castle," he opened the two large stilted doors and ushered Avril inside.

Her eyes growing ever more larger in amazement and said, "This is where I get to go to school? Wow!"

"I take it that you approve?" said the Headmaster.

When the tour of the main parts of the castle was finished, Dumbledore brought Avril to his office. Leading her to a chair, Dumbledore offered the girl another lemon drop and she took it. Then the Headmaster seated himself at his desk and began, "Now seeing as it is only the middle of July, we will need to figure out where I shall have you placed until the start of term."

Avril smiled, "well that's easy, what about going to my dad's? He knows about me right?" Her heart was pounding in anticipation, she could finally know more about her father and get to meet him. Avril always wondered about him, she spent many hours imagining who her father was and what he looked like. She so wanted a father to protect her and be there for her.

Dumbledore sighed and his heart began to break once again knowing that this child not only lost her mother but her father as well. Staring pitifully at the child, he didn't want to be the one to add to her grief that he knew she must be feeling.

Choosing his next words carefully, Dumbledore started, "Unfortunately that is not possible, my dear child."

"Why not? I'm his kid!" Avril's face flushing with anger and resentment. _It wasn't fair, _Avril thought. After all he was her father, she belonged to him.

"Now, now child. It is neither because I wish to keep you from your father nor would he not want you. I am deeply distressed and sorry to tell you that he has long since been dead." Dumbledore uttered sadly.

Avril's heart plummeted to the bottom of her feet, she would never get to meet her father. Releasing a breath that was long held, "oh well umm, how did he die?"

"Your father, James was murdered alongside with his wife, Lily. A dark wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort murdered them." Replied the Headmaster.

"Why? What did he do?" Avril's head reeled with the confusion of so many questions.

"He did nothing wrong and neither did Lily. Voldemort was after their son, Harry, your half-brother who was a year old at the time. Harry survived the killing curse with only a lightening shaped scar on his forehead. The curse rebounded onto Voldemort and he fled."

Avril was flabbergasted, it all added to the turmoil that was running space in her mind. Taking advantage of the silence, Avril thought to herself. _I have an older brother that I never knew about. What else is there that I don't know about? It's been one thing after another since I met Dumbledore today!_

"Why did Voldemort want to hurt him, a baby? How's it a baby survived when the two adults died?" Avril inquired.

As the moment passed in silence, Dumbledore watched the girl shift in her seat and he pondered how to best answer her questions without divulging too much too soon.

"Well," Dumbledore broke the silence, "Voldemort was a cruel man and spared no love or compassion for any human being, adult and child. I believe that Harry survived because of his mother's love for him because she died trying to protect Harry. Love is a powerful thing, even more so than magic itself. Never underestimate the power of love, Avril."

Averting her gaze from the wizard, Avril focused her attention onto the red phoenix perched next to the Headmaster. She swallowed the hard lump in her throat, again willing away the tears forming behind her solemn eyes. As much as she felt bad for herself, she felt even more so for the brother she never met. Still privately struggling through her own feelings of grief and loss, Avril could more than empathize with her half-brother.

"Is Harry in a group home like me?" Avril asked.

"Harry lives with his aunt, Lily's sister and her husband. They took him in when his parents were killed." The Headmaster replied.

"Well I guess I probably won't be able to stay with Harry?" Avril asked.

"Your guess is correct; they have their hands full with Harry and their own son. They would not be willing to take on another child. However, I will arrange for you and Harry to meet so you may spend some quality time together before the start of term."

Letting out a sigh, Avril asked "So where are you sending me?"

"I think I know just the place," Dumbledore grinned, stroking his bear. "The Weasley family is quite large; they have seven children of which only five are still at home. But I'm sure Molly and Arthur would love to help. Let me just fire call Molly and make certain that it can be done."

Avril inwardly groaned-five kids! "Okay." She hardly ever played with kids, she never could have friends because of her mom's reputation, and parents didn't want their children to be exposed to the ugliness of drug abuse and the chaos that was her home life.

Not to mention, she and her mother moved constantly due to the countless eviction notices. So if Avril did have any playmates, it didn't last very long. Avril was definitely shy and awkward around others.

"In the meantime, I will have Professor McGonagall bring you to the great hall for supper. Afterwards I should have some news for you." Said the Headmaster.


	4. Awkward Introductions

AWKWARD INTRODUCTIONS

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe and all it is! I own nadda, zip, zilch!

Author's Note: I am glad that you are enjoying the story as much as I am. Don't worry, the plot will all fall into its place as the story progresses. My plan is to write seven stories, one for each year. So please bear with me, you'll all find out the story behind Avril Potter.

"FRED! GEORGE! Quit your teasing! Leave your little sister alone and get to work on the de-gnoming, I've been asking you for ages now!" Molly stood in the little kitchen glowering at the snickering twins and her hands on her hips.

"But mum-" the twins began, "No buts! Get! Off you go!" The matriarch screeched, pointing a finger towards the door.

Fred and George shared glances between one another and grinned. It was the perfect opportunity to sneak a peek at the Ford Anglia without their mum noticing and butting in. Feigning defeat, the boys dropped their heads and ambled out the door.

Turning to the littlest Weasley, Molly cupped her daughter's face in her hands.

"Ginny dear, why don't you head up to the loo and wash up? It'll be supper time soon enough." Said Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny ran off up the stairs and left Molly to finish up her cooking. Not a moment later, the fireplace roared with green flames and it startled the witch.

"Merlin! Albus, you gave me a fright!" Gasped Molly, clutching her chest.

"I do apologize, Molly for the unexpected intrusion. I do need to speak with you; it is of an urgent importance." Dumbledore's head floated eerily in the dancing green flames.

"Oh please do come through, Albus!" said Molly, moving away from the fire place.

Dumbledore stepped through the fireplace and began brushing off the soot from his majestic blue robes.

"New and rather unexpected twists of events have led me to speak with you. We shall need to sit down and discuss what has transpired." Said Dumbledore.

"Of course, please take a seat." Said Molly as they sat at the kitchen table.

Molly Weasley sat listening intently as the wizard relayed the tale of Avril Potter and she was stunned at the new revelations. She gasped and only interrupted when she had questions of her own which weren't satisfied as the Headmaster did not know her whole story himself.

"Poor dear, she needs to be loved. Of course she is more than welcome to stay with us! I will need some time to explain the situation to Arthur and the children as well." A teary-eyed Molly said to the man.

"You have my most sincere gratitude, Molly. I do believe this is a wonderful opportunity for Avril to become adjusted to magic and spending time with the children. I have my suspicions that she has never been able to be a child." Dumbledore beamed at the witch.

"Bring her over later on this evening around 8:30. I think that will be best for all of us. I'll have a bed made up in Bill's old room by then and everyone will be aware of her stay and the a general understanding of her circumstances." Said Mrs. Weasley

Grinning at the plump witch, Dumbledore rose from his seat and bowed, "again thank you so very much! I'm afraid I must be getting off and making arrangements for Miss Potter. We will be here at 8:30 as you wish. Enjoy your lovely dinner, Molly and it was a pleasure to see you!"

"And it was a pleasure to see you as well, Albus. It is no problem at all to take her into our home. I am more than happy to do so." Said the witch

The Headmaster took a pinch of floo powder and threw it in the fireplace, stepping into the emerald flames; he shouted "The Headmaster's office, Hogwarts!" The embers roared and died instantaneously, taking Dumbledore back to his office.

"I promise you that the floo isn't nearly as uncomfortable as apparating was today." Dumbledore spoke to the child in a soothing voice.

Avril stood there eyeing the can of floo power distrustfully and replied, "Alright, I'll do it. I better not puke!"

"That's a good girl," Dumbledore handed the girl the can of floo powder. "Now what you must do is take only a pinch of the powder and throw it into the fireplace. You will see green flames but do not be afraid. They will not harm you at all. It is very important to speak very clearly the destination you wish to arrive at or you'll end up in the wrong fireplace."

Avril exhaled and took a pinch of floo powder. "Now step into the fireplace and remember to keep your elbows tucked in, it is quite painful if you don't. Speak very clearly- the Burrow. I will be following you there to ensure your safe arrival."

Avril threw the powder into the hearth and with a sigh; she stepped into the roaring jaded inferno. Avril was engulfed in a warm flame and she shouted, "The Burrow!" She stood as the fireplace began to whoosh and she squeezed her eyes shut and kept her elbows tucked in. As suddenly as she shouted the destination, she found her herself on her knees in front of an unfamiliar pair of feet.

"Avril, dear! Are you alright?" Molly rushed to the girl and reached her hands out to her. Taking the witch's hand, Avril stood up and was instantly overwhelmed in a sea of red hair. The Weasley clan stood behind Molly fidgeting and shooting nervous smiles at the girl.

The fireplace roared and Dumbledore walked out of the fireplace only to bump into Avril causing her to flinch subtly.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Avril. I didn't see you there." Said Dumbledore

The family moved back to allow some space for both Avril and Dumbledore. "I am pleased that you arrived here safely, Avril." Dumbledore smiled congenially at the little girl.

"Molly, Arthur. May I have a private word with you both?" Dumbledore followed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley into the other room.

"Kids, make Avril feel comfortable and introduce yourselves. We'll be only a moment." Arthur shouted just as the door snapped shut.

Avril shifted her feet nervously and looked around the room, eyes raking over her new surroundings.

"My name's Avril but you know that obviously." Said the blonde.

"I'm Ginny," the youngest Weasley piped up.

"And we're Gred and Forge!" the twins shouted in unison.

Percy rolled his eyes at the twins, "My name is Percy, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Ron," the boy stepped forward.

"Nice to meet you guys. Don't worry about me, I'm just tired from going so many places all day." Replied Avril.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared back into the kitchen and found it nearly deserted save for Ginny and Avril talking quietly at the dining room table.

"Avril dear, how are you feeling? Are you hungry?" fussed Molly

"No I already ate, I'm tired." Avril yawned

"I'm sure it's been a long day for you. I'll just show you to your room and you can settle down." Nodding, Avril bade Ginny good night.

"Where is your stuff, Avril?" I'll bring it upstairs for you." Asked Mr. Weasley

Looking down at her feet, Avril's face flushed with embarrassment. Avril mumbled, "What's that? I didn't catch that?" said Mr. Weasley

"I said," Avril shuffled her feet, "I don't have anything. I borrowed stuff at Van Buren."

"No worries, dear. Dumbledore left us some money for you. We'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning, you and I." Mrs. Weasley spoke assuredly

Avril followed Mrs. Weasley down the narrow passageway that led to a rutted staircase. They climbed two flights of stairs that zigzagged its way up and stopped at the second landing.

"Here you go, dear." Mrs. Weasley open the door to Avril's right. "Ginny's Room is right across from yours." Beckoning the child to enter, she stepped into the room. The room was small, warm, and cozy.

To their right was a narrow bed covered in a heavy quilt next to the window and to the left was a worn wooden writing desk along with a dresser and a small bedside table. The flickering light of a candlestick sitting on the rusted wall sconce emanated an orange glow, bathing the room in warmth.

"This is nice of you, thanks." Avril said with the hint of a smile.

"It's a bit small but-" Avril interrupted, "no really, it's…I Love it! I…I've never had…had a room." Avril stammered.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and pulled the quilt over, patting her hand on the bed. "Come child, you must be dead on your feet. I'll tuck you in."  
>Two red patches appeared on Avril's face and she shook her head, her golden hair flowing in sync. "That's okay, you don't gotta tuck me in," she whispered.<p>

"Nonsense! Now you get over here and just lay your pretty head down." Said Mrs. Weasley

Avril climbed into the bed and snuggled her head against the pillow, sighing in contentment. Mrs. Weasley pulled the covers over the small child and tucked her in.

"Have a good night, dear." Said Molly as she put out the candle, only the light of the moon shone through the window and the door closed with a click.

Avril turned over onto her stomach and slid her arm underneath the pillow. Soon enough, she was sound asleep.


	5. Darkness Comes

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe and all it is! I own nadda, zip, zilch!

A/N: I apologize for a long delay in updating, life has gotten insanely busy! Motivation and creativity have been low.

Darkness Comes

"NO! MOMMY, PLEASE NOOOO!" screams and sobs were heard through out the usually quiet Weasley household. Immediately, Arthur and Molly wake up and take off to Avril's room, barging into the sobbing girl's room.

The girl was tossing and turning, crying into her pillow still asleep. Molly came to her bedside, gently shaking Avril awake.

"Wake up dear, it's only a nightmare." Molly rubbed circles on the girl's back, trying to soothe her. Avril curled up into the tightest ball she could and rocked as she cried.

"Arthur, could you be a dear and get some warm milk please?" Molly said to her husband.

Arthur sighed, leaving the room only to find his children standing outside the hallway.

"Is she okay? We heard screams so we came running out." said the youngest Weasley boy, Ron.

Arthur nodded, "She'll be fine, off to bed children. We'll take care of her." The children ambled back into their bedrooms.

Meanwhile, Molly finally manages to get Avril into her arms and sings a lullaby, hoping to calm the frantic child down.

*Flashback*

"Fel! You need to stop using if you wanna keep your little girl!" shouted the raven-haired man standing from Avril's mother.

Laughing, "I don't see a problem, Frank. I like to have a little fun, so what? Avril's a happy child, I feed her...I bathe her...I clothe her...she has a roof over her head. What more could you ask of me?" Felicia replied.

Frank glared at the blonde woman, she was severely underweight and had track marks running up and down her arms.

"How about love? A child only wants their parents' love!" Frank shouted as he stormed out.

"Avril, sweetie. Where are you?" Felicia walked around the small, dank flat.

Avril crawled out from under the bed and stared at her mother with wide, frightened eyes.

"Is Frank going to take me away, mommy?" asked Avril, on the verge of tears.

"No, dear. That won't happen, I promise you. Mummy loves you! You know that right?" Felicia knelt in front of the little child, caressing Avril's cheek.

"But Mummy is getting sick, she needs some money. Can you help me sweetie? I'll get you some ice cream tommorow if you'll be a good girl and help Mummy?"

Avril nodded, she never liked to see her mom sick. Anything she could do to help her mom, she would do.

"What's you need help with, mommy?" asked Avril.

"Well, I've got a nice little dress for you to put on. We're going to have some visitors come and see you. They're going to give us money for visiting you." Felicia stared down at the floor as she spoke.

"Well I put on the dress then what I do?" inquired the child.

"You just don't worry about that right now, go get ready my dear." Felicia rose from her kneeled position.

*End Flashback*

Feeling warm and safe, Avril snuggled further into Molly's embrace. Her breathing steady and calm. She sighs...wishing she could forget the horrors of the past.

"Is there anything you need, my dear?" asked Molly.

Avril mumbled, "No, I'm okay."

"I just need to go back to sleep, thank you for helping me." Avril withdrew from Molly's arms with a shy smile.

"Well, you know where our room is if you need us dear. I sleep on the right side of the bed if you need to get to me." Molly smiled.

The door creaks open and Arthur's head pokes inside.

"I've got warm milk for you, young lady." said Arthur.

Nodding, Avril took the warm glass of milk and smiled, "thank you sir."

"Not a problem, that should help you relax a bit before falling back to sleep." Arthur smiled.

Patting Avril's small hand, Molly nodded. "Well, we're off to bed. Please don't hesitate to come find us if you need us."

Avril nodded, watching the couple retreat from her bedroom. Looking at the glass, she shrugs and drinks some of the warm milk before tucking herself back in bed. This time Avril leaves the lights on, hoping to keeping the darkness at bay.


	6. Frater Consanguineus

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe and all it is! I own nadda, zip, zilch!

Heksie- This is going to be a sad fic but it will get better, it's always darkest before dawn. If I stick to my plan, it will be the following chapter that Harry will meet Avril.

Frater Consanguineus

'I am so sick of this! It's the same shit every day, just a different loo!' Harry thought grimly as he laughed bitterly to himself. 'Get up, cook breakfast, get beat, chores, make dinner, get beat, and finally get to sleep!' Harry thought with contempt as he watched his fat lard of a cousin, Dudley play his new computer game.

"BOY! Where are you?" bellowed Vernon as he stormed up the stairs, huffing and puffing like a rhinoceros. Harry sighed, 'What did I do now?' he thought. "I'm here in the hallway, Uncle .Vernon." Harry said.

"Now listen to me here, boy! You will not, I repeat, will not be running around the house tonight! I have very important guests tonight who do not need to see you, freak! Mess up, boy! It'll be the cupboard for you and no food for however long I see fit!" His Uncle's purple face breathing heavily only mere inches away from Harry's, he just nodded his understanding.

"Good, now that's understood! Go see your Aunt, she has extra chores for you to do." Uncle Vernon barked. Harry turned to walk down the stairs, sighing. He hung his head, what could he do? He didn't have much choice, Harry really missed Hogwarts.

"POTTER!" screeched his Aunt Petunia as Harry came down the stairs. 'I'm coming, lady. Jeez' thought Harry as he rounded the corner to the kitchen where his Aunt had a list of chores for him to do.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia?" Harry said politely, hoping that being polite, he'd be able to get a sandwich in before the guests arrived.

Shoving the list in Harry's hand, "These are to be done before 4:30, I want this house pristine when we come back from shopping." Petunia walked away from the kitchen.

Looking down at the list, Harry gaped. 'How can they expect me to do all this before 4:30!'

_To Do:_

_Scrub the bathrooms_

_Scrub the kitchen floor_

_Clean kitchen counters, sinks, and rearrange the cupboards _

_Vacuum and dust the lounge, sitting room, dining room, and upstairs hallway_

_Clean the windows_

_Chop firewood and put next to fireplace_

_Mow the lawn_

_Trim the garden_

_Clean the garage_

He looked at the clock, it was already nearing 12:30. 'I'd better get a start on this if I want to live!' thought Harry.

As the day wore on, Harry had finished all the indoor chores. By now it was 3:45, he still had to finish chopping the firewood, mow the lawn, and trim the garden hedges. As he chopped the wood, he silently hummed to himself.

As he finished up chopping wood, he carried the firewood inside. Harry sighed, it felt so cool inside the house. Sweat was pouring out of every pore of Harry's body, exhaustion evident in his eyes.

'Two left to go. Blimey it's already 4!' Harry rushed into the backyard and grabbed the push mower. Moving as fast as his aching and sunburnt body would allow, he began mowing the lawn.

Harry was quickly running out of time, he'd finally got to the front lawn by 4:18. Breathing heavily, Harry ran pushing the mower as quickly as he could to the shed. Grabbing the shears, Harry went to the garden hedges and began snipping away, hoping to finish up by 4:30 so he could eat. His stomach was growling something terrible!

Humming softly as he sheared away, Harry heard a car door slam. "BOY! Your Aunt said to be done by 4:30! It is now 4:30, you're still trimming the garden!" bellowed his Uncle Vernon.

"I'm almost finished, Uncle. I swear!" Harry replied to his Uncle anxiously.

Uncle Vernon began stomping towards his nephew, redder than a tomato and his nostrils were flaring. "There! I'm done now, Uncle Vernon!" Vernon halted in mid-step, glaring at the skinny boy. Vernon looked at his watch, it was still 4:30 by a few seconds. Turning back around, he went into the house.

Sighing, 'That was close!' thought Harry. He walked back to the shed and put away the shears. Harry trudged back inside the house, stiff and sore from his day's work.

"Sit! Eat quickly then go up to your room, make no noise and pretend you don't exist! This is a big deal for your Uncle, don't go messing it up!" His Aunt Petunia slammed a plate down on the table for Harry, it was bread and cheese.

Stomach growling, Harry ate quickly and ran up to his room. Falling onto his bed, he smiled. 'Another day over, another day closer to going back to Hogwarts!' thought the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Hooot! Hooot!" screeched Hedwig inside her padlocked cage. Harry turned his attention to his owl, "I'm sorry, girl. Uncle Vernon won't let me take you out."

THUNK!

Harry swiveled to the source of the noise, only to find a ball of fur outside his window sill. Harry walked over slowly to his window and creaked it open.

"Hoo-" the weak owl tried to ruffle it's feathers. Harry's eyes widened and he carried the owl inside, laying the owl on his bed. He noticed a letter, it was from the Weasleys! Harry smiled, taking the letter from the brown owl. Feeling sorry for the owl, Harry grabbed some treats for the owl.

Turning back to his letter, he excitedly ripped the seal and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hello mate! Sorry about the owl, that's Errol. Percy's old owl, he tends to tire out on journeys. Just give him a treat and he'll be just fine._

_I've got some news for you that Mum and Dad want me to tell you about. I dunno how to explain this, you'll have to talk to Dumbledore about it. But I will my best._

_Well mate...we've got your sister here at the Burrow. Don't ask me how you've got a sister, like I just said, talk to Dumbledore! Mum and Dad said they'll be by to pick you up in two days time. So be packed and ready because you're staying here until term begins. You'll get to meet her, she seems nice enough._

_Your friend,_

_Ron_

Harry's head spun, he re-read the letter several times just making sure he read right. 'A sister? How? Mum and Dad died. Didn't they? What if they didn't?" Harry laid down his bed, staring up at the ceiling with the letter in his hand.

Harry's head was beginning to throb, what with all the stress and work he'd done today. Now he received a startling letter that only added more confusion and questions he wanted answer.

Deciding to turn in for the night, he carried Errol to the window, turned off his lights and crawled into bed. 'A sister? I have a sister?' were Harry's last thoughts before he slipped into what was to be a restless night's sleep.


End file.
